Un peu de fumée
by laylou-miimi
Summary: "C'était une fin de journée somme toute banale au 221B Baker Street."


Alors c'est ma toute première fanfiction, c'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

J'aimerais au passage remercie Adalas qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction merci à toi !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série est à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier (juste du plaisir de partager ;).).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée sur Londres, offrant à ses habitants un bain de lumière automnale. Mais reprenant sa réputation en main la capitale britanique se parait maintenant d'une douce brume aux allures fantômatique. Marchant dans la rue, la jambe légèrement douloureuse d'une longue journée de travail, et croisant Mrs Hudson sur le pas de la porte John monte au 221B Baker Street retrouver Sherlock. Alors qu'il commence à grimper l'escalier, un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage, accélérant le pas John arrive devant la porte de la cuisine au où moment une fumée blanche s'en échappe. Elle s'empare de l'appartement et il entend Sherlock jurer, pendant qu'inssaisisable la fumée plonge l'appartement dans un brouillard total.

"- Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! s'écrit John, ne sachant plus s'il devait être stupéfait ou énervé.

-Ah ça, rien je faisais une expérience, dit-il en se déplaçant tel une ombre dans la brume pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais visblement ça n'a pas marché.

-Et quel genre d'expérience? Non en fait je crois que je ne veux pas savoir."

John ouvre à son tour la seconde fenêtre de la pièce en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

"-Ne t'en fais pas John, ce n'est pas toxique. Crois bon de préciser Sherlock.

-Oh quel bohneur ! Ironise ce dernier."

La fumée se dissipe rapidement et rejoint sa jumelle Londonienne. Les fenêtres refermées, ils n'étaient quand même en plein été, l'appartement retrouve un léger calme, quelques volutes de fumée errant encore rendant l'atmosphère légèrement ouatée. John fait du thé avant de rejoindre son fauteuil. Il regarde par la fenêtre et remarque que celle-ci a du rouge sur sa poignée. Il regarde alors la main qui a ouvert cette fenêtre. Le regard fixe, il observe cette main diaphane si fine et aux doigts si longs, d'où goutte hyptnotiquement du sang. De fines ridules rouges s'entrelacent aux doitgs avant de finir en minuscule goutte tombant inexorablement au sol. Remarquanr le regard insitant Sherlock interroge :

"- John ?

\- Ta main. Répond celui-ci toujours sans bouger.

\- Oh, une grande coupure traverse sa paume, j'ai du me faire ça quand le tube à essai s'est brisé.

\- Il faut soigner ça."

Avant d'avoir pu protester, Sherlock se retrouve assis sur la canapé après que John ayant reposé sa tasse, l'y ai poussé. Il disparaît ensuite quelques instants avant de revenir avec de quoi s'occuper de la main de Sherlock. Assis en face de Sherlock sur la table basse John nettoie, désinfecte et panse la plaie de Sherlock, ce dernier observe les gestes rapides efficaces et précis de John. Fasciné.

La nuit tombe à présent sur Londres et alors que John tente vainement de suivre la télévision, Sherlock malgré sa main bandée décide de prendre son violon parce qu'il ressent le besoin impérieux de s'exprimer. Cette nuit encore les notes résonneront longtemps dans l'ombre, emportant dans les cieux le message d'émotions si bien cachées. John n'y prêteras pas plus d'attention que d'habitude. Cette nuit encore le grand Sherlock Holmes se laissera aller. Empêchant son immeuble de dormir. Sherlock jouera jusqu'à l'aube. Toujours sans montrer une once de fatigue. L'archet glissera sur les cordes. Sentimentale.

* * *

Voilà fini !

(Parce que Sherlock n'est pas autant sociopathe qu'il le dit -d'ailleurs il se défend d'être psychopathe avec autant d'ardeur que John affirme qu'il n'est pas gay XP-.)

J'trouve que je me suis pas trop trop mal débrouillé pour une première fois et bien sûr votre avis m'intéresse !


End file.
